futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Planet
A planet is a celestial body that is usually in orbit around a star. Planets generally have varying levels of atmosphere and gravity and sometimes there will be life on the planet. Most of the planets are associated with the Democratic Order of Planets. Known Planets The following planets are listed by their appearances with brief information about them: Episodes * Amazonia - A jungle planet that is home to the Amazonians. * Amphibios 9 - A hot and steam swamp planet that is home to the Amphibiosans. Kif Kroker is an Amphibiosan. * Chapek 9 - A small featureless planet that is home to human-hating robots. * Cineplex 14 - * Cyclopia - A small Earth-like planet that is home to Alkazar and his friends. * Decapod 10 - An Earth-like planet covered in oceans and sandy beaches that is home to the Decapodians. John A. Zoidberg is a Decapodian. * Doohan 6 - A Scotland-themed planet that is home to the Bone Vampires. * Earth - The main setting of the series. * Eternium - A planet that is at the exact center of the universe and is home to the Nibblonians. Lord Nibbler is a Nibblonian. * Europa - A moon of Jupiter that is covered in ice. * Globetrotter Planet - A planet that is the home to the Globetrotters. * Jupiter - * Klingon - In "A Taste of Freedom," there was a Klingon Embassy on Earth. * Maple Craters - * Mars - It was once uninhabitable until the people of Earth developed a way to make it's atmosphere breathable. It contains Mars University and the Wong Ranch. * Mercury - * Near Death Star - An artificial planet designed to keep people at 160 years old out of the way on Earth. * Neptune - This planet is home to the Neptunians. It is also where Robot Santa Claus' ice fortress is located. * Neutral Planet - A planet where everyone is neutral. * Nigel 7 - * Nursery Planet - A planet where the Omicronians place their children. * O'Cyris IV - A planet whose culture is based on the cultures of Ancient Egypt. It is home to the Osirins. * Omega 3 - A planet where the last Star Trek tapes were held. * Omicron Persei 8 - A planet that is 1,000 lightyears away from Earth that is home to the Omicronians. Lrrr and Ndnd are Omicronians. * Pandora - A 3D planet. * Planet of the Moochers - * Pluto - * Rumbledeehump - A planet that served as the inspiration of Turanga Leela's children's show as seen in "Yo Leela Leela." * Saturn - * Spa 5 - A planet where campers do forced work. * Spheron I - A barren planet covered in deserts and hills. * Stumbos IV - A planet with extremely high gravity. * Subterra 3 - A fictional planet that was mentioned in "A Bicyclops Built for Two." * Tarantulon 6 - A planet that was home to the Spiderians. * Thuban 9 - A planet that is home to intelligent cats. * Titan - * Tova 9 - This planet hosted the "Miss Universe" pageant. * Trisol - A desert planet that is home to the water-like Trisolians. * Tweenis 12 - * Urectum - This planet was formerly called Uranus. * Venus - * Vergon 6 - A sunny little doomed planet that was home to many non-sentient creatures. The planet imploded due to lack of dark matter in its core since D.O.O.P. mined all of it. * Wormulon - * Xenotaph 3 - A planet that is close to the Bermuda Tetrahedon. The Planet Express Crew had to pick up a statue here as seen in "Möbius Dick." Films * Nude Beach Planet - A nudist beach planet that is also known as Planet XXX. It was destroyed by V-GINY. Comics * Bottingham - This planet was featured in the comic "Robot Robin Hood." * Colgate 7 - The toothbrush capital of the world. It was featured in the comic "The Owner of Mars Attacks." * Curriculax - A planet that has a giant school with millions of students. It was featured in the comic "Kickin' It Old School." * Da Nang 4 - It was featured in the comic "D.O.O.P. the Right Thing." * Fedex 12 - A planet that his home to the Upsilons. It was featured in the comic "...But Deliver Us From Evil." * Igloopiter - It was featured in the comic "Xmas Time is Fear." * Krypton - It was featured in the comic "More Than a Filling." * Magmaria - A planet that is home to the Magmoids. It was featured in the comic "Rotten to the Core." * Maiya Williams 7 - It was featured in the comic "Rotten to the Core." * Nerdanus 12 - A nerdy and sentient planet located in the Geek-E Galaxy. It was featured in the comic "Somewhere Over the Brain-bow." * Nosferatu 4 - A vampire planet. It was featured in the comic "The Owner of Mars Attacks." * Panama Jack 7 - It was featured in the comic "DOOP the Right Thing." * Rowling IV - A school planet that is based on the Harry Potter books. It was featured in the comic "Kickin' It Old School." * Telepax - A school planet where teachers telepathically communicate with their students. It was featured in the comic "Kickin' It Old School." * Vesubio - It was featured in the comic "More Than a Filling." Video Game * Bogad - A swampy planet that is at the corner of the universe. Mentioned Planets * Africon 9 - This planet was referenced in "Raging Bender." * Alice in Wonderland Planet - It was referenced in the comic "The Cure for the Common Clod." * Arrakis - In "The Lesser of Two Evils," one of the contestants for the "Miss Universe" pageant is from Arrakis. * Brain Slug Planet - A planet that is home to the Brain Slugs. * Cannibalon - A planet that is home to cannibals. Planet Express once did a delivery to them as seen in their return at the beginning of "A Flight to Remember." * Certz - It was mentioned in the comic "The A-Team." * Cowboy World - In "Love and Rocket," it was destroyed by the vaporization of candy hearts exploding in a quasar. * CinePlex 14 - A movie theater planet that was mentioned in "A Bicyclops Built for Two." * Cygnus 5 - A planet that is home to the Cygnoids. It was mentioned in "A Leela of Her Own." * Demeanor - In "The Lesser of Two Evils," one of the contestants for the "Miss Universe" pageant is from Demeanor. * Dogdoo 7 - A planet that is at the edge of the universe. * Don Martin 3 - It was the second planet destroyed by the Brain Spawn as seen in "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid." * Ebola 9 - The virus planet. It was referenced in "A Big Piece of Garbage." * Eden 7 - This planet was once carpet-bombed by D.O.O.P. * Fantasy Planet - A planet where anyone's wildest fantasies can come true. * Gangster Planet 1 - In "Love and Rocket," it was destroyed by the vaporization of candy hearts exploding in a quasar. * Gangster Planet 2 - In "Love and Rocket," it was destroyed by the vaporization of candy hearts exploding in a quasar. * Heaven - In "The Lesser of Two Evils," one of the contestants for the "Miss Universe" pageant is from Heaven. * Hovering Squid World 97A - A planet that is the home of a different Philip J. Fry. It was mentioned in "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid." * Ice 9 - It was referenced in "War is the H-Word." * Mariah - It was mentioned in the comic "Fry Me to the Moon." * Methane Planet - In "The Lesser of Two Evils," one of the contestants for the "Miss Universe," pageant is from the Methane Planet. * Mimeus 7 - It was mentioned in the comic "More Than a Filling." * Nylar IV - A planet that is home to the Yarn People as mentioned in "Brannigan, Begin Again." * Octillian System - In "Love's Labours Lost in Space," Zapp Brannigan once fought the Killbots here. * Omicron Persei 7 - A neighboring planet of Omicron Persei 8. The male Omicronians are from here. It was referenced in "When Aliens Attack." * Omicron Persei 9 - A neighboring planet of Omicron Persei 8. The female Omicronians are from here. It was referenced in "When Aliens Attack." * Perfect Little - In "The Lesser of Two Evils," one of the contestants for the "Miss Universe" pageant is from Perfect Little. * Planet of the Clams - It was referenced in "Raging Bender." * Planet of Double Entendres - It was referenced in the comic "The Cure for the Common Clod." * Planet M-14 - A planet whose inhabitants can't view certain movies. It was referenced in "Raging Bender." * Planet with the Civilization Based on a Book About Gangster Films - It was referenced in the comic "The Cure for the Common Clod." * Poopiter - A planet that was known for it's filth and immorality. Destroyed by V-GINY. * Seismic 4 - It was referenced in the comic "The Bender You Say." * Sex Planet - Eons ago, this planet was involved in a sex scandal which led to the dissolution of the Galactic Time Council. It was referenced in the comic "Liquid Diamond is Forever." * Sherlock Holmes Planet - It was referenced in the comic "The Cure for the Common Clod." * Sicily 8 - It was known as the mob planet. It was referenced in "Hell is Other Robots." * Space Earth - Turanga Leela once did a delivery here in "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings." * Space Rome - It was the first planet destroyed by the Brain Spawn as seen in "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid." * Squash Planet - In "A Taste of Freedom," this planet was mentioned to have been conquered by the Decapodians. * That World That Can't Be Mentioned in Polite Company - Destroyed by V-GINY. * Tweenis 12 - It was the third planet destroyed by the Brain Spawn as seen in "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid." * Unnamed Planet#2856-B - In "The Lesser of Two Evils," one of the contestants for the "Miss Universe" pagent is from Unnaamed Planet #2856-B. * Vega 4 - A planet that is home to the Parameciums. In "The Lesser of Two Evils," one of the contestants for the "Miss Universe" pageant is from Vega 4. * Zarlon 7 - It was referenced in "A Tale of Two Santas." * Zuban 5 - A planet that existed for 29,000,000 years. It's leaders are mummified and the planet is known for it's Zuban Cigars. Zuban 5 was referenced in "I, Roommate." Appearances * Every Episode Category:Planets